The patent application GB 2 367 695, A describes a cable-support arrangement with cable supports superimposed on one another. All the cable supports are arranged on a common pin and are held together by nuts screwed onto either end of the pin. A cable support consists of two superimposed halves, between which the cables are located. A rotating engaging arrangement permits the two halves to be rotated around the axis of the pin in order to gain access to the cables.
The patent application US 2004/0150978, A1, describes a cable-support arrangement where the cables are arranged mainly on top of one another between two adjacent prong-like elements of a cable support. Each cable support is joined to the same base plate and can be turned by means of a rotating and engaging arrangement.
The European patent EP 1 772 935, B1, describes a cable-support arrangement comprising a base part and a plug-in connector arrangement with spring arms. The cable support is located on the plug-in connector, whose spring arms are inserted into a recess in the base part. It can be turned and fixed in an engagement position. The engaging connection takes place between the engaging elements on the spring arm and various engaging positions on the inner wall of the recess. Interlocking engaging grooves running parallel to the rotation axis of the plug-in connector are provided for this purpose.